


Monsters

by sciencegurl



Series: Introspection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Michael's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

If what I said was true,  
then I’m a monster too

I've spilled more blood than you  
so if we’re both monsters,  
I’m the one who’s worse

I hope I was wrong about us


End file.
